Ask Norway¡
by denmarkxnorwayforever
Summary: Noruega está aquí para saciar vuestra curiosidad
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Hola, soy la República de Noruega y estoy aquí para responder a todas las preguntas que me queráis hacer(espero que no me preguntéis acerca de Anko).

Como decía estoy aquí para responder a vuestras preguntas y os digo una cosa por cada 10 reviews que reciba, invitaré a la nación que me pida el decimo review del capítulo y esa nación estará gustosa de responderos.

Bueno, espero vuestras preguntas, nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Thenordic5forever96**

¿Qué pienso de Dinamarca?

Pues que es demasiado molesto y ruidoso para mí y no aguanto estando con él más de 5 minutos, tienes suerte de no haberlo visto borracho, se pone más molesto de lo normal y luego el que siempre termina llevandolo a casa soy yo, porque los demás son capaces de dejarlo allí tirado y me da lástima.

En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, yo no lo considero mi mejor amigo aunque él se empeñe en que lo somos, reitero lo anterior, no soporto su presencia por más de 5 minutos, pero aún así en contra de lo que piensan los demás no le odio, de hecho, si pasa más de 1 hora sin darme la lata, me molesta y me acabo enfadando con él ¿quien me entiende?, pero aún así **NO ME GUSTA.**

* * *

**RochiiR. C.R  
**

(Se aleja prundencialmente de ella) No, no sabía que fuera demasiado violable, aunque ahora que lo dices Danmark me dice todo el rato lo mismo y le acabo golpeando con el troll, me da verguenza que lo diga en medio de la calle y se nos quede la gente mirando mientras que él, como buen imbecil que es, no se de cuenta de esos detalles.

Con respecto a tu última pregunta prefiero a Anko(no lo repetiré otra vez), puede llegar a ser una persona muy cariñosa y se preocupa mucho por todos, a pesar del rechazo que le mostramos a diario, me lo demostró aquella vez que caí en manos de Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, resulta que en se enteró de lo que me ocurió y le pidió encarecidamente a Italia que me cuidara en su lugar ya que él no podía estar a mi lado porque se encontraba con la resistencia danesa,bueno pues cuando el conflicto acabó, me estaba esperando en mi casa y había llamado al resto de los nórdicos y a mis dos mejores amigos(Rumanía e Inglaterra). Gracias a eso me di cuenta que daba igual los golpes que le diera, Anko jamás me abandonaría.

A Islandia solo lo veo como a un hermano pequeño, aunque él sea demasiado vergonzoso para reconocerlo delante de todos, espero que algún día me llame hermano mayor.

**Bueno pues espero seguir recibiendo vuestras preguntas, nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Iggy´s Osom Shipper**

Me alegra que te gustase tanto el lugar en el que viví, vivo y viviré

En cuanto a tu pregunta, me suelo relacionar más con Anko y con mi lilbror, pero eso no significa que me lleve mal con Fin y Sve y si he de reconocer que Den es especial para mí, creo que él es la única persona en el mundo capaz de soportar mi forma de ser y no abandonarme.

En cuanto a mis relaciones con otros países, no suelo relacionarme con ellos, por lo que mi principal compañía son los nórdicos. sobretodo Danmark e Island, pero eso no evita que me lleve bien con Inglaterra y con Rumanía, aunque te confieso una cosa, soy demasiado tímido y a veces siento celos de Anko, no entiendo como puede ser tan sociable. No soporto ni a Estados Unidos ni a Prusia, son demasiado ruidosos, no se todavía que ve Anko en ellos para considerarles sus amigos.

En cuanto a anécdotas con mi querido lilbror, esta el día que lo encontré, resulta que se metió debajo de mi abrigo de piel y no se como a Anko le dio por pensar que YO estaba EMBARAZADO y se desmayó, tuve que darle golpes con un pescado hasta que se despertó y nos pudimos ir.

* * *

**Ruben D´Bondevik**

No te dejé tirado, lo que pasa es que necesitaba recuperarme de la ocupación nazi en mi casa y además Den necesitaba ayuda, estuvo a punto de desaparecer por culpa de Alemania, no podía dejarle tirado, tú por esa época ya podías cuidar de ti mismo y lo hiciste bien,y yo no estoy apegado a Anko, es él el que no me deja vivir y se pasa el rato pegado a mí sin importar la cantidad de golpes que le de con mi troll y eso hay que valorarlo, otros se hubieran marchado con el primer golpe, pero él no y se lo agradezco a mi manera.

Y con respecto al HongIce, no lo apruebo e Is lo sabe, pero tampoco quiero interponerme y que me acabé odiando, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de que se olvide de mí, por mucho que tanto Anko como él insistan en que eso jamás pasará.

* * *

**Dragonadetinta96**

(Cierra la puerta de la sala y le hace un hechizo aislante)

Bueno si se diera ese hipotético caso tuyo, es muy probable queledijesequesí. Mi boda perfecta sería en Noruega en una Iglesia y con poca gente(odio las multitudes) La música sería tocada con un violín(los adoro) y habría asientos reservados para mis hadas, eso me recuerda, tengo que buscar a ver si existe un hechizo que haga que la gente pueda ver a las hadas(lo probaría en Den, es el sujeto perfecto y el solo imaginar la cara que pondrá hace que me den ganas de sonreír)

En cuanto al HongIce como ya dije antes no lo apruebo, y con respecto a tu última pregunta lo único que quería comprobar es si Hong Kong era adecuado para mi hermanito, no quiero que le rompan el corazón, pero en ningún momento mi intención fue que pasase lo que pasó, la verdad es que al final me dejé llevar y fue culpa mía, pero Hong Kong pasó la prueba con buena nota, pero seguiré vigilandole.

* * *

**Bueno pues espero seguir recibiendo vuestras preguntas, nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Invitado**

Vamos allá:

_Dinamarca: _Como ya he dicho antes, es un idiota sin remedio, pero es _**MI**_ idiota, así que nadie más aparte de mí le soporta, además le conozco desde hace 3000 años, 3 meses, 23 días, 12 horas, 36 minutos y 56 segundos(sí, llevo aguantado sus tonterías desde entonces y **no **me voy a cansar).

Déjame que te cuente una anécdota del tiempo que paso yo con Anko:

**1ª **Un día se presenta en mi casa, interrumpiendo mi lectura, para que le ayude a prepararse para una cita con una chica, total se puso pesado y acabé "ayudandole": le hice vestir unos pantalones de payaso, una camisa a rayas chillona, gafas de viejo verde y le aplasté el pelo con gomina(parecía lamido por una vaca) y así se fue a la cita, pero la chica no llegó a aparecer...

**2ª **Otra vez le pidió una cita a la hermana de Suiza, delante de él, no hace falta decir que pasó después y quien tuvo que curarle, bueno pues luego me dijo que lo había hecho para ponerme celoso.

**Conclusión:** Aunque es muy molesto, no puedo vivir sin él( esto más te vale no contarselo a nadie)

_Islandia:_Me llevó muy bien con él, pero aún sigue sin llamarme hermano mayor, si tenéis alguna sugerencia para convencerle las aceptaré gustosamente, ahora, sigo sin aprobar su relación con Hong Kong, ese chaval es un peligro público, pero parece que mi hermanito no se ha dado cuenta.

_Suecia: _Mal no me cae, pero tras los 100 años que pasé viviendo en su casa, quedó demostrado que no podemos vivir los dos solos en la misma casa. Esa época la pasamos discutiendo todos los días, eso con Anko no pasaba, al final la cosa se volvió tan insoportablemente tensa que me independicé. No obstante, no tengo mucha relación con él.

_Finlandia:_ No he llegado a hablar mucho con él, pero parece buena persona, siempre está pegado a Sverige, así que supondrás que prácticamente no le veo

* * *

**Bueno pues espero seguir recibiendo vuestras preguntas, nos falta menos para los 10 reviews, recordad que será el país de vuestra elección.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Dragonadetinta96**

He leído tu petición y tengo un trato que ofrecerte: te dejo mi troll a cambio de que tú me ayudes a convencer a mi _ lillebror _de que me llame hermano mayor, si estas de acuerdo mándame pronto tu respuesta y el troll será tuyo durante 24 horas.

**PD:** Esfuérzate en ese examen y ojala saques la nota que te mereces.

* * *

**Bastionkirkland**

Lamento decepcionarte, pero esa era la primera vez que me reunía con esos países y no tengo la suficiente confianza como para estar a gusto entre gente que no conozco, me cuesta ser abierto incluso con los demás nórdicos, así que te puedes imaginar con alguien que apenas conozco.

En cuanto a esas fotos se nota claramente que es un montaje hecho con un ordenador, así que no hay porque difundir cosas falsas ¿no crees?

* * *

**L.E.**

Vamos a ver, yo no estoy en contra de los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo,no le veo nada de malo o incorrecto, lo importante es que esas 2 personas se amen ¿ no lo piensas tú también?

En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta he de reconocer que nunca me lo había planteado, pero imagino que dependerá de quién se trate, aunque creo que Anko tiene esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí desde hace tiempo aún no me ha dicho nada, pero su comportamiento cuando está cerca de mí ya no es el mismo.

Yo si me enamorara de un hombre supongo que no se lo diría por vergüenza y que me lo estaría negando a mí mismo hasta que lograra reunir el valor necesario para confesarme, eso mismo es lo que me pasa con Danmark, si me quieres dar algún consejo sobre como debo actuar te lo agradeceré(sí, estoy desesperado).

**PD:** Mi autora esta muy contenta de que te guste la idea y te manda saludos, ambos esperamos seguir recibiendo tus preguntas.

* * *

**Dragonadetinta96**

(Llega arrastrando a Italia)

Bueno pues aquí traigo al personaje al que querías hacerle tus preguntas:

**¿Te gusta Alemania?**

Por supuesto que me gusta vee , Doitsu y yo somos muy buenos amigos, hacemos cosas de amigos, como dormir juntos en la misma cama, además Lud es muy bueno conmigo, siempre me está salvando de Inglaterra.

**¿Te has dado cuenta de que Sacro y Alemania son la misma persona?**

¿Lo dices en serio vee? Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices, eso quiere decir que Sacro Imperio Romano cumplió la promesa que me hizo y eso me pone muy feliz vee, ahora mismo en cuanto acabe de responder a tus preguntas iré a decirselo a Lud, seguro que se pone muy contento y yo quiero ver a Doitsu contento y sonriendo vee.

**¿Por qué rechazaste la proposición de Alemania?**

No me lo esperaba, pensé que me estaba gastando una broma, además me puse muy nervioso y en lugar de decirle que sí le dije que no, pero fue porque me puse nervioso al verle actuar de esa manera tan rara, no parecía él y eso me dio miedo vee.

**¿Te gustó Ulrich?**

Vee, me encanta la idea de tener un hijo, pero me gustaría poner estar con él en tu historia, NO QUIERO PELEAR CONTRA ía incapaz de hacerle daño y creo que él también sería incapaz de hacerme daño.

(En ese momento lee el país con el pijama de rayas se echa a llorar y sale corriendo blandiendo una bandera blanca)(Vuelve Noruega)

Bueno voy a responder a tus dos últimas preguntas:

**¿Te gustó Astrid?**

Si te soy sincero, jamás me había planteado la idea de ser padre, perro me gusta como es Astrid, aunque haya heredado el ENORME ego de su padre, espero poder conocerla pronto y por cierto creo que te cobraré el hecho de matarnos a Anko y a mí en tu historia, quedas avisada.

**¿Cuál es tu opinión de la relación de Astrid con el hijo de Sverige?**

Yo no me opongo, no tengo nada en contra de Sve o de Fin ,pero por desgracia con Anko es otro cantar, se organizaría la III Guerra Mundial, así que espero que esto quede entre nosotros.

* * *

**_lillebror: hermano pequeño(noruego)_**

**_Danmark: Dinamarca(noruego)_**

**_Doitsu: Alemania(japonés)_**

**_Sverige: Suecia(noruego y danés)_**

**Bueno pues espero seguir recibiendo vuestras preguntas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**L.E**

Ciertamente pienso igual que tú, las demás naciones no deberían ponerse a opinar sobre el trato que le doy a Dinamarca, siempre me están diciendo lo mismo: _que si soy muy cruel con él, que si él no se merece ser tratado así, que como me aguanta... _etc, eso cuando se trata de un asunto que a ellos no les incumbe, más de una vez he querido pegarles con mi troll, pero aún no se como no lo he hecho todavía.

En cuanto a si Dinamarca me ha dicho algo, bueno, sigue con sus idioteces habituales, ahora le ha dado por decir que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, no hay manera de convencerlo que eso es biológicamente imposible, aunque debo admitir que la idea de tener un hijo no me desagrada, solo espero que no salga tan idiota y que sea hija. Veré que puedo hacer, probablemente recurriré a la magia.

Me confesé con él, lo único es que como me daba bastante vergüenza y no quería que montará ningún escándalo( no quiero que nadie se entere, luego son unos cotillas, sobretodo Hungría) se lo dije cuando estaba dormido, lo curioso es que luego esbozó una sonrisa, así que creo que sí me escuchó.

_¿Alguna vez has conocido a México?_

Sí, conocí a México en un viaje a América en el que me tocó acompañar a Anko, me gustó bastante ese país, tengo entendido que México significa _el ombligo de la luna,_¿me equivoco? Desde ese día, Anko y yo tenemos allí una embajada y mantenemos buenas relaciones con México. Espero poder volver pronto allí.

**P.D:** Si Anko te vuelve a amenazar con su hacha, tú me avisas que tendré una _conversación_ con él _de nuevo._

* * *

**Nightkids**

_1_Cuando fue la primera vez que sentiste algo especial por Den? x3 el famoso "flechazo" tu sabes *u*_

Bueno, creo que fue durante la noche de los 400 años, fue una época en la que yo tuve miedo de desaparecer(si no sabes que es la noche de los 400 años, se refiere al tiempo que pasé yo sin tener un monarca debido a que perdí a todos los miembros de la realeza)durante ese tiempo formé una unión con Danmark y sé que si no me hubiera prestado su ayuda en ese momento, yo hubiera desaparecido sin lugar a dudas.

_2_Que es lo que mas te gusta de el? _

Que ha pesar de todos los malos momentos que ha pasado siga sonriendo de esa manera, aunque eso me hace pensar si esa sonrisa es solo una máscara, pero tengo miedo a preguntárselo, me gustaría que si es así dijera como se siente y no escondiera nada.¿Tú que opinas?

_3_Sabias que al lado de Dinamarca te vez mas lindo? _

¿Tú crees? Si tú lo dices será verdad, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya lo han dicho más naciones, sobretodo Hungría, quien por cierto ahora pasa mucho tiempo con Anko, me pregunto por qué será...

_4_Alguna vez sentiste alguna atracción sexual hacia Den? *u* si es así cuenta la situacion! _

Sí, varias veces, pero el pobre es demasiado idiota como para pillar indirectas, así que se lo tienes que decir directamente o si no no pilla ninguna.

La primera vez que sentí algo fue durante la noche de los 400 años, en esa época pude conocer bastante mejor a Anko, pero el hecho de que Is viviera con nosotros y fuera pequeño era una razón para no intentar nada, no siendo que se despertara por la noche y bueno el resto te lo imaginas. No quería traumatizar a mi hermano pequeño.

_5_Todavía eres virgen?_

No, Anko se encargó de que dejara de serlo, pero sabes que estoy harto de estar siempre abajo, así que voy a intentar ser el seme alguna vez para que vea lo que se siente, espero que el libro que he comprado con instrucciones para lograrlo sirva de que le voy a hacer tener mi rulo en una de esas veces, solo para que vea lo que siente cuando te tiran de él.

_Con respecto a tu hermanito. Porque no pruebas aceptar a Hong Kong a cambio de que el te llame Onii-chan? _

Ya lo he intentado, pero ni con esas, es demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo, pero creo que si amenazo con matar a Mr. Puffin sí que lo diría, de hecho voy a probarlo cuando termine de responder a tus preguntas.

**Bueno pues espero seguir recibiendo vuestras ón por la tardanza, espero poder actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora**


End file.
